Forget me Not
by xXSilentMelodiesXx
Summary: He had such a pretty little voice...Too bad all it was good for was to S.c.r.e.a.m..


**Author's Note: Bahahaha. Whuzzafook is this? It's something like late-night ramblings. I got..Bored. And..Wanted to do something that had to do with Roxas since I just got done with a RP where I played him. So of course I opted for hurting him! **

**.. Yeah. I don't know what this is. It's just a something that I hope makes sense. Will I go somewhere with this? Maybe..XD I don't know what people will say about it, so, I dunno. **

**Disclaimer: Pfft..Me? Owning Kingdom Hearts? Surely you jest!**

Roxas hated the way that his life was. He hated the way his twin got all of the attention. Hated how his parents favored him more than Roxas. He never got it. They were born just seconds away from one another—Roxas being six seconds younger—but he was treated as though he wasn't even related at all. He was an outsider in his own family, and he never even got to figure out why.

"Roxas Hikari! Get your ASS down here NOW!"

And there it was. He turned his head to the right and saw his brother, Sora, sitting on the bed with his headphones on and typing away on his laptop. He didn't need to say anything but – he knew that he had heard his mother, but he also knew that he wouldn't ever do anything to stop what was bound to happen again. Sora never did. Roxas couldn't directly blame him; Sora was the good twin. The one who always did everything right, and was never in trouble. Even when he was wrong, somehow Roxas was always somehow found to be the culprit. He guessed his twin had learned long ago that it was pointless to try and change anything...So he just pretended that it wasn't happening, and trapped himself in his own little perfect world that no one else but him and his friends could enter.

Though during his time of thinking, he hadn't managed to get downstairs fast enough—or at all, for that matter. Because in the next moment, his mother was storming her way up the stares, and slamming the door to the bedroom open; azure blue eyes flaring as they caught sight of him.

"Roxas! What have I told you about being in your brother's room," she seethed; marching over to where he was seated on the ground and grabbed his arm; yanking him up and throwing him towards the doorway. "You'll get your _filth _everywhere if you stay in here."

He was use to this—Long numb to the words that were spouted out at him. He felt his mother pushing him down the stares and he quickly hurried down to avoid being touched; he hated the feeling of her hands on him. When he had reached the bottom of the stares he glanced up; catching that his mother had stopped for a moment and smiled towards the direction of Sora's room.

"Sora, sweety, I'm sorry that Roxas bothered you; do you think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah mom! Don't worry, he didn't do anything to me this time."

His mother smiled again, and he inwardly cringed at the sickeningly sweet tone she had taken on when talking to him—And he hated the fact that he could practically _hear _the smile in Sora's voice. It was only a matter of time before his mother had made her way to the bottom of the stares and was dragging him off into the living room; grip tight, eyes sharp, and voice ready to cut. He was thrown onto the floor and he closed one eye and winced as his chest hit the ground; bruises from the other night still raw and hurting.

Roxas pushed himself up on shaky legs and kept his cerulean gaze at the ground. _I'm use to this...I'm use to this...It's okay..._

"You worthless peace of Shit!" _Smack. _"Why are you here! We don't need two of you!"

His mother grabbed a fistful of his blond hair and slammed his face into the cushion of the couch; caught off guard as he struggled to catch a breath within the thick fabric. He couldn't Breath! _I need to.. Just please..! _"We only wanted your brother! Why did you have to come along after him! All you do is cause fucking Problems!"

Still struggling against his mother's grip, he felt her suddenly let go and the moment she did, he threw his head up and took a greedy gulp of clean air. Though not as soon as it came, it was knocked right back out of him as she sent her foot straight into his ribcage—this time not able to keep himself from uttering out a cry of pain. _Fuck..! Make this stop Please..! _He felt unshed tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he lay there; wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. _Please.. _

"You fucking piece of shit.." He felt his mother grab a handful of hair again and kneel down next to him; yanking him up sharply to her face, "Trash like you belongs in the _Trash," _She spit at him; thrusting his head into the tile floor before letting go and storming out of the room. He turned himself to he was lying on his side; curling up into a ball, too tired to move. He should be use to this.. Should be use to this pain..

It was then that his thoughts were broken by the sudden pressure that was hitting him, and when he glanced up, he found his mother standing over him; the trash can from the kitchen in her hands, and her dumping the contents out over him. _God damn it..! Why me..! _

"M-Mom! P-Please stop!" He said quickly; forcing himself up into a sitting position as his blue eyes stared into hers; pleading; _Begging _for her to stop. He hated when she did this..When she used actions like this to hurt him, rather than just her fists. He never understood why but..It just hurt more for some reason. He saw her stop for a moment and stiffen; her throwing the trash bin down onto his legs and he let out another cry; quickly clasping his hand over his mouth when he realized he had said something. _Please don't..!_

"Pick this fucking Shit up, Roxas!" She seethed; grabbing him by the front of his shirt and lifting him up, "This fucking mess better be Gone by morning."

She threw him back down on the ground and sneered; throwing one more kick into his gut before walking out of the room and back up the stairs. From the ceiling above him, he could hear her mother's footsteps in Sora's room and a muffled collection of voices; he couldn't really depict anything at that point, he was too tired. He wanted to sleep, but he knew he had to take care of the mess..

"_Death came knocking at my door,_

_Like so many times before,_

_She tells me that I have to stay_

_A debt to her, I still must pay."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Axel was excited to be moving in here—His other place was Boring with a capital B...He hoped that this place would have a bit more.._spice. _

"Axel, sweety, hurry up it's late! You're starting school tomorrow—We'll finish with the rest of the boxes then as well!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes; what was she afraid of; the boogy-man was going to come out and get him `cause he was out in the lawn at night? Get real...

"Comin' `Ma!"

He took a deep breath and took one of the bags from the truck and slung it over his shoulder; heading back towards the house. _Somethin' interesting better hit that school tomorrow..This neighborhood seems like a fuckin' snoozeville..._

"_-om! P-Please stop!"_

Axel stopped for a moment and blinked; had that been another kid in the neighborhood? That didn't exactly sound like a tone the kid should be using...No one else seemed to have heard it, so had he just imagined it?

"Axel, honey, come on.."

No, his mom definitely heard it too, so it wasn't his imagination. Why didn't anyone else seem to be bothered by this? Were they all sleeping already?

"Yeah..Coming."

Heh. Well `waddea know. This place might not be so bland after all.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: WHOOSH. It's done ;D Does it pass? I hope soo!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**(_Oh and by the way..._**

**You just lost The Game.)**


End file.
